


Sexcapades

by insominia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: It starts with a drink and a conversation, and pretty soon  the courier's companions find out exactly what she's been up to on her travelsOriginally on FKM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on FKM at http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=15231699#t15231699

"It's the hands I go for," Cass was saying, or rather, slurring, resting against the kitchen table. "There was this one guy, out West. _Fuck_ , the things he could do with those hands. Couldn't shoot for shit, but I kept him around anyway.”

Veronica groaned, "course you did. Did you hire anyone you didn't screw?"

Cass laughed, "what's the point in that? Only hired guys that'd get the job done," she said, meaningfully.

"You know, where you could be having this conversation?" Arcade called from the opposite end of the table, " _anywhere else_."

"You could always move!" Cass called back.

The doctor stared back at her from over his book, " _we_ were here first, _we_ need the light and _we_ don't want to hear about your collective sexual escapades."

Beside him Boone, who seemed engrossed in polishing his scope, said nothing, which Arcade took as agreement.

"What about you, Six?" Veronica asked the courier, ignoring Arcade's protests entirely. "Oh...wait...I hope that's not a terrible question, you probably don't even remember sex-"

Boone gave a sudden noise that sounded halfway between a snort and a choke.

"Oh you know," Six muttered, "might have been one or two..."

"And the rest," Boone said under his breath. Their friends looked wide eyes from the courier to Boone and back again. The sniper had never actually indulged in something as mundane as conversation before, let alone half baked girl talk.

"Yeah well...you know...no memory and all that...figure I might as well find out what I've been missing," Six flushed as red as the beret Boone had given her, staring at the moonshine, avoiding everyone's eye.

Cass didn't care, "who was the best?"

Six grinned, "Benny."

Cass screamed, "the guy who shot you?!" at the same time Boone snorted, " _Bullshit_!"

The courier glared at Boone who merely shrugged, "sounded like you had a better time with Sarah."

" _Boone_!" Six shrieked as everyone turned to face her.

Arcade's book lay forgotten, "Sarah? As in Vault Sarah?"

"Just sounded like you had a better time is all," Boone muttered, returning to his scope.

"Really?" Veronica asked, with interest.

"Ok ok...worst lay?" Cass asked.

Boone replied, "Tyrone."

" _For fuck's sake Boone!_ "

"Tell me I'm wrong," he said, the ghost of a smile threatening his lips, "never heard you so quiet."

"The hell are you doing listening in anyway?!"

"S'not like you give me much choice!" he protested, "I was still in the room when you jumped Red Lucy."

" _Red Lucy?!_ " everyone cried with various degrees of shock and amusement.

"And I was right behind you when you went off with that hooker..."

"That doesn't count!" Six snapped, indignant, "I had to pay for that...even it was half price...I still paid!"

Boone's eyes narrowed, "I meant the other one."

"Oh...oh yeah...her...sorry."

"Girl I need to travel with you more!" Cass cried.

"Isn't Sarah the one interested in all that pre-war tech?" Veronica asked.

Arcade didn't return to his book, joining the others in some good natured ribbing of the courier, who seemed to have far too many stories for someone who could only remember five months of their life. Later in the evening everyone drifted towards the rec room, everyone except Boone who was happier in the company of his rifle.

"Hey," Six mumbled, poking her head around the door frame, "I uh...just wanna say thanks for uh...you know...not mentioning..."

Boone waved her away, "don't matter."

"No, I mean it...thanks. I don't think I could live it down if they..."

Boone looked up at her and this time the smile that he threatened actually appeared, "hey, what you do with that robot is your business."

" _Robot?!_ " Cass shouted. Boone and Six flinched, neither had seen her enter behind the courier, "Guys! Six fucked the sexbot!"


End file.
